An electronic device such as a smartphone and a tablet personal computer (PC) may perform a variety of functions (or a variety of applications), for example, communication functions (e.g., a voice communication function, a video communication function, a data communication function, and the like) and media output functions (e.g., a photo output function and a video output function). The electronic device may be increased in temperature in a process of executing the functions (or the applications).
For one example, if a user of the electronic device continues performing a voice call, the electronic device may be increased in temperature with respect to its processor or its communication module. For another example, a temperature around the processor or a display of the electronic device in a process of outputting a video on the display.
If the electronic device is increased in temperature to a specified range or more, the user may feel uncomfortable or may get scalded in some cases and the electronic device may results in degradation in performance due to its deterioration or a fault occurs in the electronic device.
The electronic device according to the related art may result in an inconvenience to the user as it is increased in temperature, while it executes a function. While a function (or an application) of the electronic device is executed, it is suddenly ended as the electronic device is increased in temperature.